


cheers

by SalazarTipton



Series: devil!dad and spidey!son [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Custody Arrangements, Discrimination, Drinking the Eel, Gen, devildad, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: When he’s finally deemed fit (after so much time Matt feels the urge to write his representatives), Karen and Foggy insist they have to properly celebrate. He should have known better than to trust those wide grins on their faces and conspiracy-laced glances, but with all the relief flooding him for finally being done with this and be legally and biologically a father, Matt didn’t think twice about it.





	cheers

Custody law isn’t anyone’s expertise at Nelson and Murdock, but that kind of thing hasn’t never stopped them before and it sure as hell won’t now. They’re used to paperwork and jumping through hoops and loopholes. Karen’s been an absolute rockstar getting everything together and keeping them on track. Then comes the hearing and an ableist asshat with clearly zero idea of what self preservation means. 

“How can we in good conscience put a minor in your care?” the stout man drawls out in a lazy question--as if he didn’t know why it needed to be voiced in the first place. Everything about him from his horrible cologne to his cheap suit are exuding self entitlement. Matt stiffens in his seat, but lets Foggy handle the talking. He’s the representative in this case, after all. 

“I’m unsure how you expect me to answer such a vague question. To what are you referring?”

The man sighs, not loud enough to be noticed by most but then again, Matt is far from what anyone would consider  _ most _ . He resists the urge to punch the man. 

“Your client can’t function so how can he be responsible for a child?”

“If you look at the records I’ve provided, you’ll see Mr. Murdock is secure financially as well as--”

“This isn’t about his finances, Mr. Nelson. With his disability…” 

Foggy sees red. Of all the people to oversee their case, they had to find the biggest douchebag in the entire city. Matt’s afraid he’s about to see the Nelson version of letting the devil out, but instead of that Nelson fire coming to the surface, Foggy grows cool. If Matt could make out his expression he’s sure his friend would be smiling. Nobody discriminates Matt in front of him. 

Before the ink can dry on the lawsuit against that pompous jerk, this superiors settle much in the avocados at law’s favor--both morally and financially. Looks like Foggy can’t make any “keeping the lights on” comments for a while. 

Matt survives people digging through his financials and explaining the healthy bank account he’s never touched. He could feel Foggy and Karen’s surprise at the number, and then a little pity when they found out it’s from his father’s winnings. The issue of his law school debt affecting Peter’s isn’t brought up again after Matt voices that the bank account is now solely for Peter and his educational needs, whether it be the taxes for him to continue attending Midtown Tech or college down the line. 

When he’s finally deemed fit (after so much time Matt feels the urge to write his representatives), Karen and Foggy insist they have to properly celebrate. He should have known better than to trust those wide grins on their faces and conspiracy-laced glances, but with all the relief flooding him for finally being done with this and be legally and biologically a father, Matt didn’t think twice about it. 

Josie’s is pretty dead, but that’s to be expected for a Wednesday. Matt shrugs off his coat and follows them over to the bar. 

“Josie! It’s time to celebrate!” Foggy yells to the owner, settling onto a barstool. 

“Did you lot finally decide to pony up and pay off your tab?” she chides back. 

Matt sits beside Foggy and shoots a smirk in her direction. He claps a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “We can do that tonight, but I think he’s referring to my finally ended custody battle.” 

Karen reaches over the bar to grab some shot glasses and before she can set them out in front of the boys, Josie has already brought over a bottle. 

“Alright, Matty. Now I know you’ve heard me and Karen talk about the eel--”

“I have to pick up Peter in the morning. There’s no way I’m doing that with a hangover. I’m supposed to be the responsible parent not a lush,” Matt cuts in before Foggy can regale anymore about the infamous drinking nights of Nelson and Page while Matt was off being a menace to bad people. 

“Matt, just let us celebrate. This is an amazing thing that you’re doing and you deserve to recognize the trouble it took to get here. You’re allowed to enjoy yourself every once in a while. A few drinks aren’t going ruin everything,” Karen says. She unscrews the bottle as she speaks and fills up a shot glass for him. 

He reluctantly takes it from her and shakes his head. “This is a horrible idea.” His friends ignore him and raise their own glasses. 

“To the Murdock boys!” 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!  
> i have no way to know if you like it and want more unless there's feedback, buds. kudos and comments are my lifeblood, and you can always come find me on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
